The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
“Mosaics” or “collages” may generally describe artistic creations that include a number of images that may be used to create a larger image. Various software programs exist to create mosaic artwork, however the resulting mosaic may tend to look pixelated, choppy, distorted, and may even fail to suggest what the final image is intended to be. This may be the case because conventional software programs use complex, time-consuming algorithms to try to find matches between small images that are used to make up a larger image. For example, conventional software may try to find a small image to build a red object in the larger image. The software may find an image that has some red in it, but the image may also have some yellow, green, and blue in the image. Using the small red, yellow, green, and blue image to make up a red object in a larger picture, may generally result in the red object in the larger image appearing choppy or “pixelated”. Conventional programs do not offer an artist or user access to features that may remedy these shortfalls. Furthermore, traditional software programs that include a rendering process may require rendering of the new image after every adjustment, whether the adjustment is a significant one or a minor one. Accordingly, the overall process for creating a final image may be prohibitively time-consuming and/or costly from an energy, computing, and/or work stand point.
Thus, there is a need in the art for efficient systems and methods for creating final mosaic images, whereby a user may enjoy a relatively great deal of control over the outcome of the finished product. There is also a need for systems and methods for creating final mosaic images that include a readily identifiable larger image.